Nightmare On My Tech Ed Class's Street
by One Who Hunts
Summary: Hunter and Cassidy weren't kidding when they said their Tech Ed class was a horror movie waiting to happen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**A/N: Kayy so I know I said that my Beginning of the End story was gonna have some time before the next chapter was posted and that is true, but don't look at me like "Well maybe if you weren't spending your time on OTHER things..." cuz I seriously wrote this in like... an hour. It's not a ferr real story(:**

**But let me tell you, my friend Cassidy and I have Tech Ed this quarter and our teacher (Mr. Thoel) kept telling us stories about people being killed by tools and ALL the horrible things they can do to you so one of us goes, "Well. This is a horror movie waiting to happen." Then we started spouting off ideas and we were laughing our heads off (when I told Cassidy what I had written she was seriously rolling on the floor. Like... she was on the ground, in CLASS, clutching her stomach and laughing so harrd). So here is our little story about the very dangerous place in our school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare On My Tech Ed Class's Street<br>**_By: xXHarryPotterXx_

As far as anybody could tell, Algonquin was a normal school. It had cliques, it had annoying teachers and you learned stuff that you would never have to know in real life. It had sports teams, the band vs. choir controversy and after school activities. It had dances, football games and track! All in all, it was just… well, _school._

That is, until Hunter and Cassidy saw it differently.

Lying in the world's most awkward position, Hunter opened her eyes. She saw the plain ceiling tiles and felt the cool metal of the lockers on her back. She slowly stood up, very confused. Only one of the school's many fluorescent lights was on and it was flickering. All Hunter could think was, _"Ugh…How annoying."_

She ran her fingers through her curly hair and began walking down the hall. Her cheap UGG knock-offs making her footsteps very loud and clear. She was startled when she heard the female voice coming from another hallway.

"Hello?"

Wait a second…. She knew that voice! Was that…? No way… Hunter sped down her hallway and turned to her left, and sure enough down that hallway was the short brunette girl that claimed the name Cassidy.

She walked closer and closer to her but the girl was faced to opposite way. She must've heard Hunter's footsteps but she turned around holding her math book up to beat up any creepers. They would never take her T. Mill's posters, NEVER! She had her eyes shut tight and was about to swing when Hunter screamed.

"WOAH, WOAH! CASSIDY, IT'S ME!"

The girl opened her eyes and brown met brown. She put the math book down and shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "Oh! Sorry, I wasn't going to let anybody touch my T. Mills. I paid $3.50 for that poster! But anyway, hi!" Hunter snorted and rubbed at her eyes. Cassidy put her book back into her locker and shut it. "Hey, Hunter…Why are we at _school? _It's a weekend!" All Hunter could do was shrug. Suddenly even the flickering light went out and they were in darkness. They began panicking until one of them realized that down the next hallway was another light… a way brighter light. They looked at each other (or…what they thought was each other; things were still pretty dark down by Cassidy's locker). "Do we check it out?" Hunter asked. "Well, it beats standing here in a dark hallway, so what the heck!" The two started to walk to the cafeteria hallway to get to the hallway the light was in.

_BANG!_

"OW! WHAT THE-?"

Cassidy laughed while Hunter rubbed her head in pain. She had hit her head against the pole between the open cafeteria hallway's double doors. "Why do they even have doors here? Nobody uses them! They're always open! This is a _hallway_ for goodness sake!" She angrily ranted. Instead of helping her, Cassidy just stood there and snickered. Darkness was certainly no excuse for Hunter's clumsy incident. She had done in plenty of times when the lights were _on._

Hunter kicked the pole and continued walking, muttering "Stupid door pole thing…stupid people who built our school…"

Thankfully they had made it to the other hallway without any injuries. The light was bright but it wasn't blinding, and the two girls could see it was coming from the Tech Ed room. The shared a glance and a nod and kept their feet moving.

They both took really deep breaths before entering the room. Who knew what could be in there! They were alone and defenseless! But despite that they walked through the doorway and down the hallway. The bright light stopped when they entered, instead there was an orange glow coming from the fabrication room. They paused momentarily then made their way towards it.

When they passed Mr. Thoel's desk Cassidy grabbed a pair of scissors. Hunter looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?" Cassidy put her hands on her hips, "You don't know what kind of creepo is in that room!" Hunter rolled her eyes and was about to turn around when Cassidy grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Take a chair!"

"What? No! I'm not taking a-"

"Take the chair!"

"No!"

"Hunter!"

"I'm not taking the chair!"

The shorter girl sighed and pouted, "Fine. But if you die because you didn't have a weapon to defend yourself with, I'm gonna laugh."

Hunter took back her arm and walked towards the room, Cassidy following closely behind. Both of their eyes scanned the large room, but neither of their pupils found anything. They both let out a relieved sigh. "See, Cassidy! I told you-"

Suddenly all of the equipment, every saw, every drill, every single machine, big or small was on. They both jumped back and screamed. A dark chuckle echoed (loudly enough that it could be heard over the zzzing's and the buzzes of all the machines) through the room. Cassidy raised her scissors to strike and Hunter cursed herself for not bringing a chair.

They began to cower more when the dark silhouette of a man could be seen at the far end of the room. He stretched out his arm and they could see he had a claw on his hand. He brought one of the knives on his fingers up to a running drill and orange sparks flew. When he retracted his hand quickly it made a slashing sound through the air. Cassidy looked at her small scissors and whispered in a scared voice to Hunter, "I don't think these are going to help…" Hunter just bit her lip and shook her head.

When he began walking closer the two of them backed up. Cassidy had her hands behind her back trying to hide her now useless weapon. When she stepped back her hand grazed a running scroll saw. She screamed and held her hand out; the scissors dropped to the ground. Part of her finger was cut deep. Hunter's eyes went wide and she held on to one of the tables in front of her for support, she never did like the look of blood.

"Having fun? I know I am!" The man called to them. They looked over to see him standing directly in front of them. He was burned and wearing the most hideous Christmas sweater either of them had ever seen. The two girls just shared a glance and took off running in opposite directions.

Hunter had only passed the first table when she slipped on something, hitting her head (again) on one of the clamps on the side of the second table. When she hit the ground face first she inhaled but got a mouth full of sawdust. She began to choke and not to mention her head was bleeding.

Freddy chuckled at the sight, "One down, one to go!" He then decided to chase after the other girl. She stayed still as he inched towards her but when he was close enough she took the dish soap from the sink and squirted it in his eyes. She dropped the bottle and took off running.

All he had to do was rub at his eyes but the action had made him angry. He rubbed his blades together and chased after Cassidy. They both ran down the far right side of the room, and at the end of it there was a cabinet full off tools. When Cassidy reached it she grabbed a power drill and threw some hammers and wrenches at him, but it only kept him stalled momentarily. He knocked over the cabinet. He backed her up into the left side of the room's wall. There was nowhere to run! She would slip if she ran through the sawdust on the ground and the cabinet was in the way on the other side.

"You should really be more careful…Safety first, remember!"

Cassidy held up the drill and pressed down on the trigger. The burned man laughed at this action and knocked the drill out of her hand. He rose up a sharp tool Cassidy didn't recognize, but she knew it would be the death of her.

He was ready to strike at her when his eyes went wide and the tool fell out of his hands. He clutched at his chest trying to say something but Cassidy couldn't understand. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud and the machines stopped. The short brunette's brown eyes were full of confusion. She looked to her right. Sure enough, there was Hunter, bloody and covered in sawdust. In her hands was the air hose used to blow off sawdust from your clothes. Once Mr. Thoel had told their class that if you pressed it tightly to your skin and blew it you would instantly have a heart attack.

Hunter was a genius.

Cassidy took a deep breath in and stepped over the body on the floor. The two slowly walked out of the room to make sure he was the only weirdo there. When they made it out to the hallway they saw that most of the lights were back on. Cassidy looked at her finger that was covered in blood, "Shouldn't I be… elevating this over my heart or something?"

Hunter snorted and coughed, (Cassidy swore she could see a puff of sawdust come from the taller girl's mouth) "I don't know, I completely bombed that safety test."

Cassidy nodded and thought of an idea. "Hey! Let's go get a taco and a milkshake!"

"…Cassidy, it's like… 4 in the morning."

"…So? Early breakfast is on me!"

"Really? Okay!"

"I mean, you have to tip the waiter and all, but you know, whatever."

And when they got back to school on Monday, everything was normal again. They went to their classes, they ate lunch with their friends, and nobody had found a disastrous fabrication room nor a dead body lying on the floor. Everything was still same old same old.

Except for the fact that both Hunter and Cassidy dropped out of their Tech Ed class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BTW, Cassidy, if you're reading this: "What if we become famous from this? It's like... I'll go up to somebody 'Heyy wanna go get a taco & a milkshake?' 'Really?' 'No! That's just my catch phrase!' " Bahahah(:**

**No but fer real this is what we're like. I'm obviously Hunter & Cassidy is...Cassidy(: Everything we did in this peice we would do in real life. Like, Cassidy would offer to buy tacos and milkshakes at 4:00 AM as long as I tipped the waiter. And I have hit my head on the pole thing between the doors, Cassidy would kill you if you touched her T. Mill's posters and I did totally bomb the safety test (at least I think I did).**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
